


One Year

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes them a year but at least they get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Mika, who is my Kise when we RP cute, idiotic basketball husbands. I can’t believe I actually wrote this all down in just a few hours, haha. Did some speedy research on Japanese holidays so I hope I didn’t screw anything up too badly. If I did, please let me know so I could fix it. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!

 

It started with a kiss and alcohol because let's face it, Kise got tipsy real quick and Aomine needed to drink before he could actually let loose nowadays.

How Kise got into his lap was a mystery, but Aomine didn't bother to think about it too much. He was distracted by those golden eyes in the dark and the slim hips under his hands. Then Kise moved and he groaned because Kise was too close, too hot and he was wearing those too tight pants.

Kise laughed, warm breath against his cheek and ear, a too soft hand against his chest as the clock struck 12 and the explosions began.

"Happy New Year, Aominecchi..."

And he started the new year off with kissing Kise breathless and not giving a damn.

 

Valentine's Day came and Aomine didn't have a girlfriend. Despite this, he still received some chocolate. Correction, lots of chocolate. A lot of girls seemed to think he was their type.

"Tall, dark and sexy~ Yes, you're definitely the type of a lot of girls, Aominecchi."

Aomine wondered idly if those chocolates with alcohol in them could make you drunk because Kise had been eating them for a while now.

"Oi, aren't chocolates supposed to be bad for your skin and some shit?"

"But it's Valentine's chocolate, Aominecchi!" Kise whined and pouted, eyes huge and cheeks flushed. "They're special and these are from Germany! Here, you have to taste them."

The rest of Valentine's Day was spent being hand-fed expensive chocolates by Kise and if there was some lazy making out on the couch by the end of the night, he wasn't going to tell anyone about that.

 

White Day came around and Aomine didn't have gifts to give back because he was just not that type of guy. Kise was, though, and he was tired and clingy by the time he came around to Aomine's.

"You didn't have to give all of them something back."

"I didn't give all of them something..."

"Most everyone then." And Aomine didn't complain too much when Kise crawled into his lap for a nap. Kise was warm and he smelled flowery and girly and he hadn't gotten laid in months for some weird reason.

They did it slow and sweet and Kise giggled when they were done, smiling soft and sleepy against Aomine's pillow.

"I got a White Day gift from Aominecchi~"

Kise got tumbled onto his back for that and he laughed and laughed, teasing and joyful until the end.

 

They found themselves sitting side by side when the sakura blossoms started to bloom. Momoi and Kise had managed to wrangle everyone for Hanami. After a lot of schedule maneuvering and cajoling, they were able to get everyone together. They even got Kagami, Takao and Himuro to come along.

It was a beautiful sight, pink and white were everywhere, and Takao brought beer. It was a bit chilly and Kise sat a bit too close but Aomine hardly noticed. He was too used to having Kise around in his space by that time.

Kise didn't like beer too much but he drank it anyway and Aomine rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth when he started to giggle too much and got too affectionate.

"Kise-kun, please stop. Aomine-kun is jealous." was Kuroko's very blunt response to being lovingly manhandled.

“I am not--!”

“Yes, you are.”

 

He got Kise all to himself on Golden Week.

They didn’t do much of anything and spent it mostly resting, hanging around the house and just being lazy.

It was quiet and there were times when Kise looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t seem to. Aomine didn’t ask. He didn’t know why and he didn’t know how, but he stayed close and welcomed Kise into his arms as he always tended to do nowadays.

He had come to realize he didn’t want it any other way and he had a feeling Kise knew that too.

They held on to each other and didn’t let go until they had to.

 

Aomine was alone when he visited the family grave on the 23rd of September. His mother had already cleaned the tombstone, lit some incense and placed some flowers. Aomine added the ohagi he brought specifically for the occasion. He lit his own stick of incense and offered his prayers.

He had a feeling his grandfather would have frowned at the thought of Aomine being in a relationship with another man but his grandmother would have doted on Kise anyway.

 

Christmas meant long lines and being Momoi’s bag carrying slave. It also meant presents and for the first time in a long time, he was actually concerned about what he would give the guy who could have anything he wanted.

“What are you getting Ki-chan?”

Aomine almost hit his head over the table. “I have no idea.”

Momoi giggled and Aomine frowned at her for enjoying his abject misery.

“You’re hopeless, Dai-chan.” but she said it with a fond, proud smile.

He really wished he’d have hit his head on the table.

 

“It’s almost the New Year and you’re still staring at that thing.”

“But I love it!”

Kise was pouting again and Aomine scoffed at it because sooner or later, it would fade and he would be smiling brightly again. He was right because a few minutes later, the blond was smiling, happily taking his place on Aomine’s lap like he belonged there.

“Hey, Aominecchi.”  


“What?”

“Remember last New Year?”

“No.”

“Aominecchi! I’m being serious…”

Aomine watched the beginnings of a blush on Kise’s cheeks as he nipped on the inside of the other’s wrist. It was hard to focus on talking when he had Kise this close. “What, Kise?”

“It started like this, didn’t it?”

“We were drunker.”

Kise laughed at that, a soft, husky sound because he had given in and kissed him, slow and deep and hot like that first time. “Yeah…”

“This is okay, right?” Aomine asked a little while later, while he had Kise leaning against him, arms around him and holding him there. His voice was soft as the fingertips of one hand played along the bare skin of Kise’s hip and the other hand entwined with Kise’s. Silver rings glowed in the low light and Aomine understood why Kise kept on staring at his.

There was a quiet pause, like Kise was considering what to say.

He squeezed Aomine’s hand in his. “Yeah. Very okay.”

“I love you.” He spoke it plainly, his eyes on Kise this time.

Kise smiled.

“I love you too.

Happy New Year, Aominecchi.”


End file.
